1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cervical support modalities employed in the branch of medicine known as physical therapy and more particularly pertains to a cervical tee appliance which may be disposed in a manner supporting the neck of a prone human to apply a continuous force to a region at the head-neck interface known as the atlantooccipital joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cervical supporting apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, cervical supporting apparatus heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of therapeutic support of members of the cervical vertebrae are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for therapeutic cervical support substantially localized at the atlantooccipital joint in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,599 to Hannouche discloses a cervical pillow comprising shoulder, occipital, and neck engaging portions wherein the pillow provides a substantially continuous support from the occipital to the shoulder portion of the user. The Hannouche invention comprises no provision for specific modalities requiring directed support of the atlantooccipital joint. The present invention comprises a means for application of directed support of the atlantooccipital joint and may be employed therapeutically thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,458 to Fiore a cervical support pillow is disclosed. The Fiore invention comprises a pillow having a large semicircular cutout portion and two small semicircular cutout portions wherein a region of pillow material disposed between said small and large cutout portions provides support for the cervical region. The Fiore pillow may additionally be folded about the head and maintained thereon by strap members wherein the pillow having a cervical support portion and side portions folded against the ears provides cervical support in sleeping on one's back or side. The Fiore invention does not provide the directed support of the atlantooccipital joint required for certain therapies. The present invention is devised to produce directed atlantooccipital support in a manner which satisfies the needs of various treatment and stress relief modalities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,089 to Fox a cervical pillow is described wherein the pillow supports the head and neck of a user in a substantially horizontal position to relieve muscular pressure between the head and upper portion of the cervical spine. The pillow additionally cradles the head at the sides and positions the chin toward the chest. The present invention maintains directed support of the atlantooccipital joint and is not intended to provide generalized head and neck support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,303 to Tanaka et al. a cervical and head support pillow is disclosed for adjustably supporting the head and neck by means of two repositionable support rolls acting in conjunction and further confined within a single encasement. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of directed support of the atlantooccipital joint irregardless of any disposition of the support rolls encased therein. The present invention supports the atlantooccipital joint and thereby provides a desirable therapeutic modality.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,460 to Malin discloses the ornamental design of a cervical pillow. The Malin disclosure comprises a flattened base portion having two semicylindrical neck and head support rolls of widely differing diameter disposed thereon, and furthermore the composition of the pillow comprises a foamed substance such as polyurethane. There is no provision for directed support of the atlantooccipital joint in the Malin invention. The present invention provides support of the atlantooccipital joint and does not generally support other head or neck areas.
In this respect, the cervical tee appliance according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing directed support of the atlantooccipital joint.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cervical supports which can be used for the therapeutic support of the atlantooccipital joint of the cervical spine. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve cervical support devices. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.